Online information providers that provide information services to smart phone and other mobile/portable wireless device users are increasingly using location information based on the wireless network the smart phone or mobile wireless device is connected to.
Various methods exist to obfuscate the location of a wireless device within a wireless network, but the obfuscation also means that the provider of the wireless network cannot identify the physical location of the device and thus cannot provide their own information services based on the physical location of the mobile wireless device.
It would be desirable to provide a way for a wireless network provider to obfuscation the network information that information service providers use to obtain location information, while still being able to obtain and use the location information to provide location based information services themselves.
An object of the present invention is to provide location based services in an obfuscated wireless network.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the aforementioned problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
The background discussion (including any potential prior art) is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge.